Hello but Goodbye
by L Bell Sha
Summary: the story of a life of just fail and Killer B's raps Orochimarus constant atacks oc is lissa and the fail in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello but goodbye **

**Ps this is NOT a serious fanfic **

Lissa was walking though the park when she was attacked by the pedo snake himself Orochimaru she got her hand gun and started shooting him yelling "how the hell did get into this world I locked you in Naruto's world ?"

"Well isn't obvious I got out" said Orochimaru happily that's when they were stopped by someone rapping

_Yoyoyo_

_It's me Killer B_

_Rotshi I'm get you _

_Bring you bbback with me _

_Yoyoyo_

_It's me Killer B_

_Yoyoyo_

"KILLER B WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHO THE HELL IS ROTSHI!" screeched Lissa

"I'm here to bring back Rotshi and is Orochimaru didn't you hear the rap ;3 ?"Said a confused Killer B

Then a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head and her face ended up looking like this as Killer B and Rotshi fought. Face = '0.0

Then Killer B knocked Orochimaru out and hung him over his shoulder and chanted/rapped

_Yoyo yoyo_

_Here's how Killer B rolls _

_He is the best of the best _

_Killer B is awesome _

"Anyway Killer B is ok if I come with you and stay with you for a bit" said Lissa with a pleading face

"Of course you can "said Killer B with a very rappy sounding voice [**I don't think rappy is a word but who cares but if you do I'm sorry.**]

After transporting though to the naruto world and dropping off Orochimaru they started walking off towered the Konoha.

"Why the hell are we going to the Konoha" asked Lissa

"I'm going under some protection apparently" said Killer B annoyed

Then Lissa fell is some sort of tiger trap then someone with red hair and insane look in his eyes with what looked like a puppet came out saying "Fresh meat fresh meat fresh meat" and drooling

"OH COME ON CAN MY DAY GET ANY WORSE" she yelled

Then a storm started and Killer B jumped down the hole and gapped Lissa jumped out not caring about the insane man kept walking.

"What the hell has gone on since I left to the other world?" asked Lissa

"Oh nothing just more people seem to think your dead "said Killer B

"THEY WHAT" she yelled at the top of her lugs

Then was stopped by her sneeze *chuu* *chuu*[it was very girly]

"We better get you inside" said Killer B with a stern look on his face.

[**awww how cute what a nice Killer B **]

**I'll stop here please R&R if you want more **


	2. sasori is back !

**Hello but Goodbye**

**Chapter 2: Hello lets be friends**

We got to the Konoha and there was some man there with silver hair and a mask covering most of his face.

"So you're the kid the Akatsuki want I'm Kakashi and I'll be looking after you and you're um friend" he said giving me a funny look

"Hey my name is –chuw chuw Lissa" I said sneezing (**yes that was a sneeze**) on Kakashi

He did not say anything until he ran off yelling "I'M INFECTED".

"IT'S ONLY A COLD"I yelled after him

"Only a cold" Killer Bee said in a whisper there was a glint of madness in his eyes

"DO NOT GET HOW BAD COLDS ARE THERE ICKY THE RUNNY NOSE AND THE TISHEWS THERE SO DISCUSTING HOW DARE YOU SAY ONLY A COLD" He yelled at the top of his lungs

After his little pussy attack he went back to the normal Bee writing new raps in his rap book.

We went to the room where we were directed to and found there was only one bed a king size bed.

"Looks like we are sharing a bed" He said with a creepy smile on his face

"There is no way in hell I am sleeping in the same bed as you be I can sleep on couch or the floor!" I said icily

"We did when we were little so why not now!" He asked with puppy eyes

"We were like 4 and now you're 16 and creepy" I said angrily

Our fighting was stopped by scratching at the window I froze but went to the window opened the curtains and the window and looked outside I was suddenly was pulled out the window but someone chanting "fresh meat fresh meat" it was the guy from before. He bent down and bit my arm he bit me what was he a vampire or maybe crazy who knows but it hurt a lot tears filled my eyes and I screamed out in pain "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".The red head just kept bitting me where the hell is Killer Bee? Soon Bee came back with Kakashi and some chick with pink hair. "SASORI" she yelled he looked at her and ran into the night then turn their eyes to me and the pink haired chick ran over to be and started to heal me. After I everything was done I fianaly agreed to share the bed with Bee.


End file.
